Solid Snake/Bio
David, known by the codename Solid Snake, is a special operations soldier, spy, and mercenary, and the primary protagonist in the Metal Gear series. Over the course of his career, Snake thrice averted nuclear catastrophe and finally defeated the Patriots, a global conspiracy that sought to dominate the world. David was a product of Les Enfants Terribles, a project designed to produce highly-skilled soldiers by cloning Big Boss, a legendary soldier and war hero. David joined the US Army as a teenager, and became a member of the Green Berets, and later the high-tech special operations group FOXHOUND, commanded by Big Boss himself, where he earned his codename. Snake's first mission was to infiltrate the military nation of Outer Heaven and disarm their nuclear weapon, codenamed Metal Gear. Snake discovered that Big Boss was in fact the leader of Outer Heaven and destroyed Metal Gear. Four years later, Snake fought against Big Boss's forces again in Zanzibar Land, this time defeating Big Boss in battle and putting him into a coma. Snake prevented a nuclear incident once again in the Shadow Moses Incident, by a smear campaign by an ancient conspiracy called the Patriots, now controlled by artificial intelligence, manipulated information to label Snake as a terrorist. He became a mercenary, working for the anti-Metal Gear organization called Philanthropy. In 2014, Snake was called upon to assassinate Liquid Ocelot, one of his old enemies who had amassed a mercenary army through the war economy, and was on the verge of world domination. Snake defeated Ocelot in battle, but in reality, Ocelot had been manipulating Snake and his allies the entire time in order to overthrow the Patriots, which he succeeded in doing. Finally, Snake encountered the newly-awakened Big Boss, who made peace with his son before dying encouraging Snake to spend his last days in peace. __TOC__ Battle vs. Sam Fisher (by Death'sapprentice77) Sam Fisher is walking near a warehouse at night, while Solid Snake is watching him from a roof top. "Colonel, Target is in sight," Snake utters into his Codec. "You, know what to do Snake," Colonel Campbell responds. "Show him no mercy."Snake readies his Mosin-Nagat Sniper Rifle and takes aim at his target. He pulls the trigger but it misses and Fisher looks up to see the frustrated mercenary taking aim again at him but Fisher rolls out of the way of the fire and takes cover in an alley way. Snake sees that the light that was once in the alley way is out and he can no longer locate his opponent. He realizes that, like himself, Fisher is also a master of stealth as Fisher fires at Snake with his SC-20KMAWS in sniper mode. A few bullets whiz by Snake's head as he drops down to street level. Snake sees a grenade headed straight for him and he rolls out of the way but is still skimmed by a bit of the frag. Snake then readies his guided missile and fires steering it to wear he had seen the grenade. The missile explodes taking out a portion of the warehouse wall and Snake takes his AN94 goes to investigate the wreckage. But Fisher pops out behind a box and fires a maelstrom of bullets at Snake with his SC-20K. SNake takes cover behind the wrecked wall, a few bullets graze him, and he returns fire. A few bullets nick his opponent in the shoulder, but don't seriously injure him. Fisher takes cover behind a crate and Snake in turn wrecks it with his gun. Snake continues fire until he realizes that his opponent has left and he is out of bullets. Snake draws his Mk. 2 and proceeds into a well lit room, he spots Fisher and fires a couple rounds at him but the splinter cell rolls away from his opponent and shoots out the lights with his FN. Snake sneaks around the room and comes across a dark hallway unaware Fisher is above his head (via the split jump) ready to strike. The splinter cell silently drops down and draws his SC Knife preparing to end the fight. He attempts to grab Snake but fails as he is elbowed in the stomach and slashed across his leg with the stun knife. Surprised by its taser like capabilities Fisher backs off a little. Snake sizes this opportunity and attempts to stab the Splinter Cell with his knife, by this time Fisher has recovered and counters with a stab of his own aimed at Snakes abdomen. Snake reals back in pain and Fisher ends their bout with a stab in the neck. Snake slumps over dead and fisher goes to hide the body. Just as Fisher is about to leave he hears the Colonel's voice from Snake's Codec. "Snake, answer me. Snake!? SNAKE!!" Expert's Opinion This match was pretty close. These opponents were both skilled stealth artists. Though Snake has triumphed over super human foes, Fisher's supporters believed that his lethal weapons would win it for him. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Rematch vs. Sam Fisher (by Laquearius) TBW Expert's Opinion TBW Rematch Information A request for a rematch was approved due to the complete lack of both weaponry information and x-factors in the original. Battle vs. Two-Face (by Wassboss) Two-Face is sitting in a chair waiting for his thugs. He has heard rumours that batman has been killed by a mysterious assailant. A little while later his thugs enter the room their faces expressionless. “Well” says two-face also emotionless “is he”. The thugs exchange glances and one of them says “yes it’s true the body was found by the bank he seemed to die of strangulation”. Two-face smiles “Well then let’s get busy” he says standing up “fetch the bomb and let’s get going”. One of his thugs grabs the bomb and they head out. Meanwhile snake is waiting outside of two-face’s base. He has been sent by Colonel Campbell to kill two-face as he is planning to blow up Gotham’s city hall and with batman dead there would be none to stop him. He watches as the door opens and two-face steps out his thugs closely behind him. Snake aims his FAMAS and fires killing the two thugs. Two-face hits the ground pretending to be dead. Snake falls for this and lights a cigarette. Slowly two-face reaches for one of his thugs tommy guns. He pulls it toward him and fires in the direction he heard the firing from. Snake is caught off but manages to get out of the way of the bullets. His FAMAS however is not so lucky. Cussing he unholsters his somcom and sneaks nearer to two-face. Thinking he has dealt with the problem two-face reaches for the bag with the bomb in it. Suddenly a bullet flies past his head almost taking his ear off. He turns and fires at snake but snake jumps behind cover. Running out of bullets two-face pulls out his semiautomatics and fires them at the wall snake is hiding behind. Snake waits till the shooting stops then pops round the side of the wall and fires knocking one of the guns out of two-face’s hand. Two-face shouts in anger and switches his other pistol too semiautomatic. When snake pops round the side of the wall two-face unloads the clip at him. Snake is caught off guard and is struck several times in the arm. He drops his gun in pain. Quick as a flash two-face jumps round the side of the wall and puts the gun to snake’s temple. “Dam” says snake looking at two-face’s face “your face sure is messed up”. “Shut up” says two-face frowning “or I’ll kill you”. “No you won’t” says snake smiling. Two-face getting increasingly angry “oh and why is that”. Snake just looks into his eyes and says “That gun has no bullets in it”. Two-face looks at his gun and fast as lightning snake whips out his knife and stabs two-face in the leg. Two-face screams in pain and drops his gun. Snake stamps on it and pulls his knife out of his leg. Two-face pulls out his stiletto and they circle each other. “I really can’t believe you fell for that” snake says laughing. Two-face growls and lunges forward but snake dodges to the side. “Sorry” says two-face sarcastically “Next time I’ll just kill you”. Suddenly snake laughs for no apparent reason. “What the hell is so dam funny” two-face getting really annoyed. “There won’t be a next time” says snake and with that his swings forward and slashes two-face’s hand causing him to drop his knife. Two-face jumps back as snake gose into a stabbing frenzy. He turns and runs back towards where snake killed his thugs. Snake chases after him holding the knife. He turns the corner and sees two-face pointing a tommy gun at him smiling. Snake drop the knife in shock and turns on his heels and runs back round the corner. Two-face smiles and runs after him. Snake desperately looks for cover and sees an open doorway on the other side of the coverless town square. Snake has no time to find another escape route and runs toward the doorway. Two-face appears from around the corner and open fires on snake the bullets flying past him as he runs. He dives into the doorway relatively unshaved. Two-face smiles and pulls out a poison gas grenade and throws it into the room snake is hiding in. Snake scrambles back as the gas fills the room. Meanwhile outside two-face smiles as the gas fills the room and slowly disappears. He walks into the room but he can’t see anything. Suddenly snake jumps out from under a table wearing a gas mask and punches two-face in the face knocking him out cold. Snake quickly puts some C-4 in two-face’s jacket and pulling out the detonator walks out of the room. About two hours later two-face regains conscience and stand up. He is a bit wobbly but otherwise fine. He walks out the door and sees snake sitting on a bench holding a detonator. He stares in surprise at him until he feels something in his jacket pocket. He reaches in and pulls out the C-4.He looks at snake who just smiles and pushes the button. Two-face explodes and blood and guts go flying everywhere. Snake shield his eyes and walks away. WINNER: SOLID SNAKE Expert's Opinion Snake won because of his superior weapons and fighting skills. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. John Rambo (by Samurai234) In a south American jungle, Solid Snake has been given a new assignment by FOXHOUND, assassinate John Rambo, a former Green beret who escaped from jail. The Colonial contacts snake on his communicator and says "You've got your assignment, Snake. Now show that son of a b***t what your made of. No regrets." "Got it." Snake replies back. Snake enters the jungle and sets up his PSG-1 sniper rifle. Meanwhile, Rambo exits his tent and scans the area for any enemies. Snake pulls the trigger on his PSG-1 and hits Rambo in his leg. Rambo grabs his Dragunov Sniper Rifle and shoots back. Snake looks away to avoid the bullet, and succeds. However, when goes back to sniping, Rambo is gone. Confused, Snake grabs his M37 shotgun and XM177E2. Snake sees Rambo by a tree, and he blows his head up with his M37. However, it turned out he shot a decoy. The real Rambo is in a tree armed with his Composite Bow and Arrow and he fires an arrow at Snake's hip. Snake pulls the arrow out and fires his shotgun, but Rambo is able to avoid the shots. Rambo grabs his AK-47 and fires his rifle. 3 rounds hit Snake in his chest, but his armor protects him from serious injury. Snake grabs his XM177E2 and walks into the woods. Snake spots and shots Rambo in his hip. Rambo fires back, but finds Snake has vanished. Rambo runs to a tree and grabs his RPG-7. Snake runs to a opening, only to find Rambo pointing his RPG at him! Rambo pulls the trigger and fires the rocket, which detonates. Rambo stares to see if his foe is dead, but to his shock, Snake is still alive! Snake grabs his M79 grenade launcher and fires a shot. Rambo manages to avoid it, and he pulls out his M1911 while Snake pulls Colt Single Action Army revolver. Both fire at each other until they run out of ammo. Snake and Rambo then decide to pull out their knives. Rambo swings swipes fast, but Snake is fast enough to avoid the strikes, before countering back. Snake tries to stab him, but Rambo avoids it, and stabs in his leg, before throwing him to the ground. Rambo prepares to finish him off, but snake rolls out the way, and gets Rambo in a choke-hold. He places his knife to Rambo's neck and slits the Green Beret's throat, killing him. Snake then pulls out a communicator and says, "This is Snake. Mission accomplished." WINNER: SOLID SNAKE Expert's Opinion Both men were stealthy and tough, but Snake won because he was more stealthy and had fought superhuman foes in the past. which added to his experience. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Leon S. Kennedy (by NoTreble) Leon Kennedy has been sent on a crucial mission by the president. The secret service has grown weary of a certain super soldier whom they believe wants to undermine the US Army's new mechanized warfare project. The CIA has discovered that the target, codenamed Solid Snake, is staying in a cheap motel on the outskirts of New York City. Leon, armed to the teeth with his personal weapons of choice, carefully sneaks into the motel at midnight. He quickly checks the information loaded onto his smartphone and establishes that Snake is in room 10. He leans his Mine Thrower against a wall in the lobby, slides his knife into his shoulder sheath, slings his TMP across his shoulder, and flicks the laser on his handgun on. He approaches room 10 and kicks the door in. He sees the oh so familiar form of a hand grenade on the ground and dives down the hall. The bomb explodes, blowing the room to pieces. A piece of frag hits Leon, but his tactical vest keeps it from causing serious damage. Besides the scratch left by the frag, the only other injuries he receives are bruises from flying debris. Snake pushes a panel of the ceiling out and fires a few blind shots at Leon. He misses, and Kennedy jumps to his feet and starts firing into the ceiling. Another grenade falls from the hole in the ceiling. Leon grabs it and throws it through a window. Leon hears a quiet noise down a hallway and sneaks down it. He passes his laser over the whole room. Then, he sees another laser that isn't his own. Snake fires three more shots at Leon's head, but Leon smashes himself through a door and dives into a room, dodging them but dropping his Silver Ghost in the process. He flicks the lights on and pulls his TMP off his hip. He jumps to his feet, pulls the bolt back on his machine pistol, and carefully peers down the hallway. Snake is nowhere to be seen. He makes it to the end of the hallway and Snake steps out and fires at him with his MAC-11. Leon returns fire, but is too late and Snake has left. Leon is hit by somewhere around 10 rounds in the torso and left arm. The tiny .380 rounds fail to pierce Leon's armor, but they do manage to break one of the bones in his left arm. Leon rounds the corner in pain and finds Snake's discarded empty weapons. Snake drops from behind Leon and tries to take his TMP, but Leon throws it across the room and elbows Snake in the face, the shockwaves causing incredible pain to his broken arm. Leon pivots, draws his knife, and slashes Snake's vest open. "Let's go, Erect D**k" Leon growls. Snake smirks and draws his own knife. Mr. Kennedy lunges forward and Snake parries and counters with a ill-aimed shoulder swipe meant for the throat. Leon slashes at Snake's armpit, going for an artery, but only shreds Snake's clothes. Snake grabs Leon's broken arm and snaps the other bone, then stabs Leon's knife arm and shocks it. Leon's training and survival instinct kicks in and he keeps the knife in his arm despite the pain. He then pulls his broken arm out of Snake's hold violently, setting it, and stabs Snake in the stomach. He follows this up with a neck snapping shot to the lower jaw that sends Snake across the hall. Finally, he picks up Snake's dropped knife and stabs him in the back of the head, then activates the shock feature for good measure. "This is Hunnigan. Leon, are you OK? You haven't checked in in a while." "I'm alive Hunnigan, but that f**cker was a tough one. Broke my arm and tore my vest the hell up. But I still got the last laugh. Mission Accomplished. WINNER: LEON S. KENNEDY Expert's Opinion Snake is a capable fighter and gunner, but stealth is his strong point. Leon's superior direct combat abilities, better weapons, and knife fighting skills granted him his victory. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Avery Johnson (by Sith Venator) No battle written. WINNER: SOLID SNAKE Expert's Opinion While Johnson had newer technology for his arsenal, Snake's railgun basically trumped everything the former could throw at him. Snake's superior training and stealth were also some noteworthy deciding factors. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Gordon Freeman (by Wassboss) No battle written. WINNER: GORDON FREEMAN Expert's Opinion The Experts agreed that while Snake was better trained and more stealthy, he was simply outgunned. Freeman won nearly all the catagory edges including the important ones in Shotguns and SMG's as well as having the much tougher armour. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Snake-Eyes (by Elgb333) Easter, 2015 "I have a bad feeling about this Snake. There's something fishy going around this town," says Otakon, one of the best area technicians of his time. But for some reasons that he himself doesn't know; goosebumps was grabbing hold of him as he watched his long time friend, Old Snake, prowl around the designated area. Their mission was just to scout this empty Middle Eastern village, which was said to be a former laboratory base for some self-proclaimed terrorist organization calling themselves Cobra. It was a tolerable afternoon mission fit for the greatest soldier known to man, Old Snake, who chose it because he was now on a brink of permanently retiring. "Can you specify the technicalities you've found Otakon," Old Snake said, in an aged-to-perfection sexy voice. "W-Well Snake, my surveillance keeps pinpointing a tiny fragment of motion in your location. I don't know what it is, but it keeps hiding and popping out of nowhere. You better check it with your solid eye." "Copy," Snake said. "I'm on my way. And after this, they better be sure to stay away from now on." "Ah well, I'll be missing you old buddy, we had some great time together," Otakon replied. "I'm not old," Snake complemented. Tuning in his radar, he locates the anomaly inside the second floor of a concrete apartment. Old Snake dashes into the building, breaking the wooden door and ran straight towards the stairs with an Operator in hand. The place was humid and dark, and even though the sun was blazing happily outside, the corridors were dark and unmaneveurable. Using his night vision, he scanned the whole floor looking for any signs of unfriendlies and hostiles. So far, Old Snake saw nothing. The place was silent and empty, like the hearts of those who have recently bought the broken Arkham Knight PC games. But then, swiftly his radar caught something on the ceiling. So swiftly, that at first Old Snake though that it may have been just a breeze, but Snake doesn't just buy that easily. He further analyzed what it was before it hit him like a bus. That was no breeze, it was a man. A man crawling on the ceiling! Unfortunately for Old Snake, he was too slow to anticipate as the man dived in and kicked him back to the first floor. Snake grunted, and in front of him laid Snake-Eyes; one of G.I. Joe's most elite soldiers. But the old man didn't know or care about it, and he's certainly not liking the intrusion. "Who are you," Old Snake said as he pointed his pistol at Snake-Eyes, who was standing on the second floor and looking down in front of him. Noticing Snake-Eyes' black armor, an old though slithered inside of Old Snake's mind. "Have we met before? Or do you work for the same guy with the karambit sticking on his throat." he asked. But Snake-Eyes said nothing; his eyes focused on this old man wearing a weird eyepatch. He did nothing but to only draw his sword and flipped into the air; landing gracefully to where the old man is. "Hmmm. I guess not," Snake said before letting out a couple of shots. Snake-Eyes easily dodges the bullets with his well-executed foot work, before quickly dashing to Old Snake with his katana. Old Snake quickly dives out of the way, before firing another couple of shots at point-blank range but Snake-Eyes only sliced them off midair. Grunting, the old man flipped back on his feet and tried to fire back, but Snake-Eyes quickly drew his pistol and fired first. The latter's Five-Seven severely outmatched the old man's operator, so Old Snake cursed Otaku for giving him such a pea-shooter. Snake-Eyes attempted again to dash straight for Old Snake with his sword, but the latter managed to block it with the back of his stun knife, and let's out a jolt of electricity that ran through the ninja's sword and was felt by Snake Eyes. The Joe fell on his knees with this mild annoyance, and finds out that his target has already vanished. Meanwhile, the Old Man was busy running away back to the stairs into the second floor, while exhaustively reloading his puny pistol. With one leap, Snake-Eyes was now in pursuit of the old man as they chase each other in the second floor. "Damn," Old Snake said, not liking the skills his opponent has but he ain't going to be overshadowed that quickly. So he suddenly stopped in his tracks and drew his P90 and letts out a controlled stream of burst. Snake-Eyes on the other hand, didn't cared, and he used the walls to jump from side to side before lounging into Snake. But Old Snake managed to block his sword with his P90, before grabbing and throwing the ninja hard on the ground and pounded him on the chest with the stock. Fortunately, Snake-Eye's armor blocked it, and he replied with a kick to Old Snake's abdomen. The old soldier managed to anticipate it and luckily caught Snake-Eyes' leg. He then viciously stabbed it with his stun knife; electrocuting the whole limb. But Snake-Eyes uttered no shock or pain, but instead emptied the last of his Five-Seven on the old man, hitting him three times in the torso. Old Snake fall back shouting in pain, his old heart was again starting to give up on him. With his feet paralyzed, Snake-Eyes limped away into the end of the corridor, behind him a big glass window. Grabbing his MP7, he concentrated his fire on the narrow passageway where Old Snake was, thinking that he may still be down... But Snake doesn't play the same game. Suddenly, Snake-Eyes focus was shattered after feeling a tinge chill in his back. As he looks on his left, he sees in the corner of his eye a red silhoutte floating. The most elite of all ninjas was not prepared as Old Snake, who used his Octocamo to get behind him, grabbed the Joe by the neck and kicked the ninja's already paralyzed leg in two. Panicking, the weakened Snake-Eyes tried to stab Old Snake with his sword, but Old Snake just slammed Snake-Eyes' head to the concrete wall, stunning him before twisting his wrist to drop his sword. As Old Snake kept a firm hold on the squirming ninja, he let's out a badass one-line, "You know, I fought better ninjas than you when I was younger. And they were f*cking cyborgs. What can you have possibly brought to impress me?" With a big kick to his spine, Old Snake paralyzed Snake-Eyes with that tremendously painful move, before finally lifting the ninja and throwing his body like a carcass to the window. As Snake-Eyes fell a long way down, he was paralyzed and helpless even with all of his ninja training, and he crashed head first into a Hummmer below, flatting that poor vehicle, as Old Snake lights up a cigar and walks away. Expert's Opinion Although the experts agreed that Snake-Eyes did have the edges on weapons, Old Snake still won the fight because of his training and experience, as well as his tools such as the Octo-Camo and Solid Eye that negated any stealth Snake-Eyes was using. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Bios